La Revoltosa De Ronald
by JenniferBomerGrey
Summary: El vampiro Ronald LeSang, está condenado a sentir las emociones de todo el mundo como una migraña permanente. La única manera de aliviar el dolor, es a través del sexo. Cuando conoce a la arisca mujer humana Hermione, una cura para su enfermedad parece estar al alcance: con su presencia, todo el dolor desaparece.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Prologo:**

**LA REVOLTOSA DE**** RONALD**

**(Vampiros de Scanguards — Libro 2)**

El vampiro Ronald LeSang, está condenado a sentir las emociones de todo el mundo como una migraña permanente. La única manera de aliviar el dolor, es a través del sexo. Cuando conoce a la arisca mujer humana Hermione, una cura para su enfermedad parece estar al alcance: con su presencia, todo el dolor desaparece.

Por desgracia, Hermione está dispuesta a matarlo, porque ella cree que él está involucrado en la muerte de su hermano. Y tendría éxito, sólo si el encanto de éste hombre malo Ronald, no causase estragos en sus hormonas y la catapultara hacia sus brazos y hacia su cama, cada vez que está cerca de él.

A medida que cada beso los acerca más físicamente, el peligro está al acecho y amenaza con destruir la poca confianza que se tienen entre sí.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 1:**

Desde su ventajosa ubicación en el balcón interior, Ronald LeSang dio una mirada sobre las cabezas de la multitud en el club nocturno de moda. El mar de cuerpos se balanceaba al ritmo del fuerte y monótono techo. Su ojo experto examinaba a la gente contoneándose unos contra otros, buscando encontrar una mujer que necesitara compañía.

Demasiadas emociones le venían de golpe a la mente en ese lugar abarrotado, razón por la que prefería su propia compañía a la de la multitud.

Un rayo de dolor lo asaltó.

_... Nunca debería haber salido con ese idiota..._

_... La saco a bailar, o tal vez le hablo a su amiga primero..._

_... Idiota. Como si me importara. Le demostraré..._

Bloquear al azar los sentimientos de las personas en la pista de baile, se hacía cada vez más difícil y doloroso mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí. Se sentían menos como palabras y más como puñaladas que cortaban en él…no una detrás de la otra, sino todas a la vez… El impacto derribaría de bruces a un hombre débil.

Pero Ronald era más fuerte que otros.

Se centró en las mujeres que parecían no estar acompañadas. Todo lo que necesitaba era una mujer solitaria que aceptara su atención. Alguien que estuviese en el club para acostarse. Él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerles el favor.

Allí divisó una modesta morena. No solamente se sentía sola, estaba desesperada por el toque de un hombre.

Él bajó las escaleras y se metió en la pista de baile, dejándose guiar por los sentimientos que escuchaba de ella. La mujer se sacudía al ritmo de la música y lo miró cuando él se detuvo frente a su ligero cuerpo.

Ronald le lanzó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras. Combinada con su atractivo aspecto moreno y ojos azules, la mayoría de las mujeres no podían resistirse a él, un hecho que siempre utilizaba sacándole la máxima ventaja.

_Baila conmigo._

Él movió sus labios y envió su pensamiento hacia su mente. Ella creería que él le había hablado, cuando en realidad no podría haberlo escuchado por el estruendoso ruido de la música.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Un sí un poco tímido, pero no obstante de aceptación. Colocándole un brazo en su cintura y el otro alrededor de su hombro, la atrajo hacia él. Su cabeza le llegaba sólo hasta el pecho, era por lo menos 30 centímetros más baja que él.

Dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música, Ronald movió su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ella se amoldó a él, mientras él disfrutaba la sensación de su cálida piel a través de su escasa ropa…sus muslos rozándose, sus caderas oprimiéndose.

Rodeado por la multitud de personas, la presión en su cabeza aumentaba, y el dolor punzante en sus sienes, se intensificó. Como una migraña incapacitando a un ser humano, el dolor regía sus acciones. Sin embargo, él luchó para no sucumbir a sus demandas todo el tiempo que pudiese, presionando constantemente los límites de su prisión mental.

A Ronald no le gustaba particularmente bailar, y ésta definitivamente no era la música de su preferencia, pero se obligó a bailar con ella una canción entera, antes de hacer su jugada.

—Quiero estar a solas contigo—, le susurró al oído, inhalando el aroma natural de su reluciente piel. Él podría, por supuesto, cogerla ahí mismo en la pista de baile, pero entonces tendría que hacer más control de daños, algo que no estaba de humor para realizar.

Enfatizó sus palabras deslizando la mano por su trasero y acariciando sus nalgas redondeadas. Cuando ella le echó una mirada tímida con sus ojos entreabiertos, él leyó el deseo en sus ojos, así como el de su mente. Ella no era muy bonita, excepto por sus carnosos labios para chuparle el pene, pero estaba dispuesta. Disposición era todo lo que él necesitaba. No tenía otras expectativas.

Su pene ya estaba completamente erecto, haciendo que sus pantalones se levantaran como una tienda de campaña. Con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, la guió a través de la multitud, recogiendo a su alrededor emociones al azar.

La envidia de una extraña, lo atravesó.

_... ¿Ella atrapó a ese galán? No es nada justo. ¡Está buenísimo!_

Ronald examinó a la mujer cuyo lujurioso y celoso sentimiento había capturado. Estaba claro que quería tomar el lugar de la morena. Siempre podría regresar para otra porción, si fuese necesario.

Sólo unos minutos más y se sentiría mejor. Su pecho crecía anticipando tal hecho, mientras inhalaba profundamente y aceleraba el paso, dirigiendo a la morena a través de la salida lateral.

El callejón estaba tranquilo y oscuro. A un lado se hallaban varias tarimas con cajas apiladas a diferentes alturas. Ronald dio una rápida mirada por la zona para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Un pordiosero estaba cerca de la entrada del callejón, rebuscando en los contenedores de basura.

_Piérdete._

Ronald comprobó que el hombre obedeciera su orden no verbal y desapareciera de su vista, antes de jalar a la mujer hacia la esquina detrás de las cajas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— dijo ella riéndose.

—Besándote—. Él bajó la cabeza hacia la suya. —Tienes los labios más hermosos que he visto.

El cumplido funcionó. Sus labios no encontraron ninguna resistencia cuando los aplastó con los suyos, presionándolos en un beso exigente. Su lengua se deslizó a través de sus labios entreabiertos y se batió en un duelo con la de ella en cuestión de segundos.

Sin dudarlo, él puso su mano sobre sus pechos y los acarició a través de la fina tela, jugando con su sensible pezón hasta que la punta se puso dura. La había leído correctamente: anhelaba su toque, tanto así, que arqueó sus pechos contra su palma y le exigió más.

—Oh, nena—, murmuró contra sus labios. —Eres tan dulce—. Por experiencia sabía, que las mujeres respondían mejor cuando las acciones físicas iban acompañadas de caricias verbales.

Su cuerpo lo acogió, mientras él movía su mano en una especie de túnel debajo de su corta falda y encontró su camino hacia la tanga. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de sus rizos, llegando a sus pliegues húmedos.

Ronald capturó el gemido que lanzó. No tomaría mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta de sexo que ella estaba y dejó que sus dedos hicieran su magia. La acariciaba, rodando su clítoris entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, podía sentir su excitación aumentar. Haría que valiera la pena para ella.

El aroma de su excitación llegó a sus fosas nasales, y lo inhaló profundamente. El olor le ayudó a ahogar las emociones que lo bombardeaban desde dentro y fuera del club. Pero no era suficiente. Continuaba sintiendo pulsadas de dólar en su cabeza.

Sin soltar su pequeña protuberancia de placer, deslizó un dedo en su canal húmedo. Sus músculos estaban deliciosamente contraídos. Nadie había visitado su vagina en un largo tiempo.

Moviendo su dedo hacia atrás y adelante, con la ayuda de su descenso abundante, Ronald la estimuló hasta llevarla al punto culminante de su excitación. Era lo menos que podía hacer, a cambio de lo que ella haría por él en unos pocos minutos.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando agregó un segundo dedo, y él supo que ella estaba cerca. Unas cuantas caricias hábiles más y ella terminó, lloviendo más crema en su mano, mientras sus músculos se estremecían una y otra vez.

—Mm—, canturreó él en su oído. — ¿Estás bien, cariño?— Su orgullo masculino estaba satisfecho, pero el resto de él no lo estaba, al menos no todavía.

— ¡Oh, Dios, sí!— respondió ella, jadeando.

—Apuesto a que me puedes hacer sentir bien, también. Déjame sentir tu boca sobre mí nena.

Sin esperar su respuesta, él abrió sus pantalones y dejó que su pene sobresaliera. A pesar de su peso, se mantenía erguido. Lentamente, le tomó la mano y la guió para que se envolviera alrededor de su pene. Manos suaves, que no se cerraban completamente alrededor de él…mucha carne, demasiado voluminoso.

—Lo tienes tan grande.

Ronald negó con la cabeza. Él era perfectamente proporcionado, pero al ser del tamaño de un jugador de fútbol americano, también significaba que su pene era extra grande.

—Es del tamaño perfecto para tu hermosa boca.

Sin ninguna otra objeción, ella se dejó caer en una de las cajas y movió su boca hacia él. Un segundo después, él sintió que su lengua tentadora tocaba la punta de su erección.

—Oh, sí, nena. Apuesto a que puedes darme la mejor chupada que haya tenido—. El estímulo nunca fallaba.

Su lengua lamió todo el largo de su miembro, antes de que finalmente envolviera sus labios alrededor de su bulbosa cabeza y deslizara sus pliegues hacia abajo, llegando hasta la base.

No había nada mejor, que sentir el calor y la humedad de una mujer alrededor de su pene. Exhaló aliento de sus pulmones ante esa increíble sensación. Él recobró el equilibrio poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a mover su pene hacia atrás y adelante.

—Oh, demonios nena, eres buena.

Finalmente, fue capaz de olvidar la avalancha de emociones. Solo paz y tranquilidad llenaban su mente. Se relajó mientras la presión en su cabeza disminuía, y los sentimientos que lo invadían se empezaron a alejar.

Ronald miró hacia arriba, y por primera vez esa noche, se dio cuenta de la luz de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Hermoso y pacífico, un reflejo de lo que su mente podía llegar a ser. Despejado y sin obstáculos de ninguna niebla o nube, las estrellas velaban sus acciones.

Por muy corta que ésta sensación de tranquilidad pudiera ser, era lo que necesitaba para mantener su cordura. Sólo el sexo podía apartar las emociones que sentía, asaltándolo cada minuto de su vida.

La boca de la morena, le funcionó de maravilla. Con cada entrada y cada vuelta de su lengua, el crecía más. Ella lo chupó más profundo en su boca, y él se movía más rápido, olvidando el dolor en su cabeza.

En su lugar, se concentró en el calor húmedo que lo envolvía. La suavidad de una mujer, la promesa de unos momentos de éxtasis. Unos pocos segundos de satisfacción, era todo lo que necesitaba, sabiendo que la felicidad estaba fuera de su alcance, un sentimiento que él nunca podría tener.

—Nena, sí. Ya casi. Oh, sí, chúpamela con más fuerza.

Casi podía sentir el olor de su inminente eyaculación. Tan cerca. Tan deliciosamente cerca.

Ronald sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Él la ignoró. Agarrando la base de su pene con una mano y tomándole la parte trasera de su cabeza con la otra, lo presionaba contra su boca más frenéticamente, desesperado por la eyaculación. No podía parar ahora, no cuando estaba a tan solo unos segundos de su objetivo.

_Lo necesito. Ahora._

Su pene palpitaba con una necesidad desesperada.

—Aprieta mis bolas—, exigió. Su mano tomó sus testículos, enviando el suave toque una sensación de llama ardiente a través de su espalda, mientras sus uñas raspaban la apretada piel de sus bolas.

Su teléfono móvil vibró de nuevo. Esta vez no se detenía. Soltando su pene, Ronald metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y tomó el teléfono.

—Ah, carajo—, dijo entre dientes cuando echó una mirada al identificador de llamadas.

La mujer se detuvo al instante.

—No, nena, no te detengas—, le ordenó y abrió su celular.

— ¿Qué?— dijo por el teléfono con voz ronca. Con su otra mano, aun tomándole la cabeza, continuó presionándola contra su pene, mientras ella continuaba chupándolo más profundo en su boca.

— ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono de mierda?— gritó Charlie.

—Idiota—. La interrupción de su colega llegó en mal momento. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Tenemos una crisis. Habrá una reunión en la casa de Harry dentro de quince minutos.

Él sabía que no debía faltar a una reunión con Harry, que era su jefe y su mejor amigo. Y si se trataba de una crisis, alguna mierda estaba pasando.

—Bien.

Ronald cerró el teléfono y lo metió en el bolsillo. Quince minutos eran apenas el tiempo suficiente, pero tenía que terminar esto.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de su lengua deslizándose a lo largo de su pene, la suavidad de su boca, y la intensidad de sus movimientos de succión. Una vez más, agarró su erección y le dio más de sí mismo, llenándole la boca con su pene, tanto, que casi se ahoga.

Pero ella seguía. Su boca húmeda tiró de él con fuerza, mientras pasaba su lengua caliente por la parte inferior de su henchido miembro, justo como a él le gustaba.

—Oh, sí, nena. Te gusta mi pene grande, ¿no?

Con su boca ocupada, balbuceó su respuesta la cual resonó en su piel, tentando sus sentidos. El aroma de durazno de su champú, llegó a su nariz. Sintió una capa fina de humedad acumulándose en su cara y cuello. Pequeñas gotas de sudor, corrían a lo largo de los bordes de su pecho musculoso, capturándolos en una fina capa de vello.

Ronald sintió su corazón latir más rápidamente. Sus pulmones bombeaban más oxígeno a través de su organismo, mientras su sangre empujaba a través de sus venas, resonando en sus oídos como un crescendo violento, similar a la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven.

Luego sintió la expulsión de su semen, disparado a través de su pene hacia la boca de la mujer con movimientos rápidos y pulsantes.

Su orgasmo fue corto, pero poderoso. Le despejó la cabeza, y durante unos minutos, estaría en paz. No sería capaz de percibir los sentimientos de las personas que entraban en contacto con él, pero sí podría sentir su propio corazón y la sensación de quietud que ello propagaba.

Sólo por unos momentos. Después nuevamente sería invadido por el dolor, el hambre, la ira de todo el mundo, y las emociones que otras personas llevaban consigo mismas. Y probablemente, también percibiría su amor por alguien, que le recordaría las cosas que él no podía sentir. Pero por ahora, estaba en paz.

De mala gana, se salió de la boca de la mujer y puso su miembro todavía medio erecto en sus pantalones.

—Estuviste espectacular—, la elogió y le dio un abrazo.

Sus labios brillaban con su semen, y para él, ella se veía hermosa. Ronald le apartó el pelo hacia un lado, exponiendo su hermoso cuello, su piel pálida lo llamaba, como un faro de luz guiando a un marinero hacia su casa. Sus labios tocaron su tierna piel, antes de que su lengua se lanzara a lamerla.

Ella gimió: un sonido tan suave y dulce, que sólo una mujer satisfecha podría liberar. —Ven conmigo a casa.

Ronald agradeció su invitación susurrada, pero no tenía ninguna intención de aceptarla. Quería algo totalmente distinto. Su vena golpeaba contra sus labios, con un movimiento tan sutil, que un ser humano apenas lo notaría, pero sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de un mortal.

Sus colmillos se alargaron, sobresaliendo de sus labios.

—Nena, quiero tomar de ti.

Las puntas afiladas de sus colmillos, se hundieron en su cuello e irrumpieron a través de su delicada piel. Por una fracción de segundo, luchó contra él, pero sus brazos la aprisionaron. Él tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho.

A medida que la sangre bañaba su garganta seca, su pene saltó de nuevo a la vida, pero no tenía tiempo para disfrutarla una segunda vez, aunque todo lo que quería era enterrar su pene en su húmedo calor.

Ronald no tomó mucho de su sangre, sólo lo suficiente para sustentarse. Cuando sintió disminuir su hambre, le soltó el cuello y le lamió las heridas punzantes. Su saliva cerró los dos pequeños agujeros al instante. Por la mañana no tendría señales visibles de su alimentación y ningún efecto secundario.

Luego la miró a los ojos y envió sus pensamientos a su mente.

_Nunca me conociste. Nunca me viste. No pasó nada. Vuelve a casa y duerme. Y ten cuidado. Nunca dejes que un hombre se aproveche de ti. Eres hermosa. Te mereces algo mejor._

Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos, y él sabía que había funcionado. Había borrado toda memoria de él. Si ella lo veía por la mañana en la calle, no lo reconocería. Ni siquiera el fantasma de un _déjà vu,_ quedaría.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 2:**

Ronald se precipitó por las calles del centro de San Francisco, antes de llegar a una parada del Tranvía y se subió al tranvía antiguo, que lo llevó por la cuesta empinada hacia la casa de Harry.

A él le gustaba el grupo de vecindarios de la ciudad que se asemejaban a una metrópoli, y donde no era difícil ocultarse de ser un vampiro. Con una población tan ecléctica como el interior de una casa de empeño, San Francisco era el escenario perfecto para los vampiros de hoy en día. Ser excéntrico o extraño, no era nada inusual en esta ciudad, donde incluso el alcalde era uno de ellos.

La población vampírica de San Francisco crecía en forma constante, atraída por los muchos atributos que a los seres humanos les gustaba de una ciudad brumosa: una hermosa arquitectura, vistas impresionantes, y habitantes tolerantes.

Surgieron muchas empresas de vampiros. Había varios clubes nocturnos de moda, un periódico, _Las Crónicas de Vampiros de San Francisco_, que se distribuía discretamente en los hogares de vampiros, compañías de inversiones, y por supuesto, la empresa de seguridad de Harry, Scanguards, que operaba a nivel nacional. Proveía guardaespaldas y guardias de seguridad para personas y empresas, dignatarios extranjeros, políticos, y celebridades.

Para cuando Ronald llegó a la casa victoriana de Harry en el barrio más exclusivo y caro de Nob Hill, entró con sus llaves, todo el mundo estaba reunido. Incluso antes de oír sus voces, sintió el tumulto de emociones en la casa: ira, incredulidad, confusión.

Su alivio no duró mucho. La próxima ola de dolor, estaba formándose como un tsunami que se acercaba a la costa del Pacífico. Se preparó mientras caminaba por el pasillo con paneles de madera, hacia la oficina privada de Harry en la parte trasera de la casa.

Mostrando la habitual sonrisa en su rostro, entró a la sala, manteniendo su tormento para sí mismo como siempre. Si bien sus amigos sabían de su supuesto don, no tenían ni idea del dolor que le causaba diariamente y las cosas que tenía que hacer para no dejar que su cabeza le explotara. No quería su compasión.

Todos ellos pensaban que era un maniático sexual suelto que se cogía a todas las mujeres a las cuales podía tener en sus manos, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. En realidad sin sexo, hubiese enloquecido hace mucho tiempo, matando a todos y a todo a su paso. El sexo significaba supervivencia…para él y para todos los que le rodeaban.

—Ya era hora Ronald—, Harry lo saludó con una pizca de disgusto en su voz. Teniendo más de 1.80 metros de altura, pero con una complexión mucho más delgada que el amplio cuerpo de Ronald, el mismo pelo negro, pero penetrantes ojos verdes, cada centímetro de su jefe se veía, como el hombre poderoso que era.

—Harry, muchachos—, contestó él y miró alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba allí: Charlie, Deán, Thomas, y todos los vampiros como él.

Incluso Fred, ayudante humano de Harry, un rostro fresco con veinticuatro años de edad, estaba presente. Y por supuesto Ginny, la esposa humana de Harry, su compañera vinculada por sangre.

Ronald le dio una cálida sonrisa, la cual ella le devolvió mientras movía su pelo largo y oscuro por encima del hombro, su fino cuerpo se veía incluso más delgado, al estar de pie junto a su hombre.

Él notó a Harry poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, un gesto tan instintivo, que Ronald dudaba que su amigo lo notase al hacerlo. El amor que irradiaba la pareja, casi lo hizo caer de rodillas. Él se irguió.

— ¿Cuál es la crisis?— preguntó en cambio.

—Dean, conecta a George—, ordenó Harry.

Deán escribió algo en el teclado y se retiró de la pantalla. Como siempre, el genio de Informática de Scanguards estaba vestido con su traje de motociclista favorito: cuero, cuero, y más cuero. —George, tu turno.

Un segundo más tarde, George Giles, jefe de operaciones de Scanguards en la oficina central de Nueva York, apareció en el monitor de la computadora, que se giró para que todos pudieran ver.

Su imponente presencia, llenaba la pantalla. Su largo cabello castaño estaba atado en una cola, y la cicatriz que se extendía desde el mentón hasta la oreja derecha, parecía dar pulsadas. Nadie había osado preguntarle cómo se la había hecho. Y George no era de los que voluntariamente daba información que no era asunto de nadie. Ronald sólo sabía que había sido producto de cuando George era un ser humano, ya que la piel de un vampiro no cicatrizaba.

—Buenas noches a todos—, la voz de George se escuchó fuerte y clara.

—Hemos sido alertados de un problema. No hay manera fácil de decirlo, así que aquí va. Un segundo guardaespaldas, ha matado a un cliente y luego se suicidó.

Los murmullos colectivos y gestos de incredulidad se contuvieron rápidamente, mientras las emociones continuaron hirviéndoles por dentro.

—Como todos ustedes recuerdan, hace un mes, uno de los guardaespaldas de Scanguards de San Francisco, mató al millonario que estaba protegiendo y luego se suicidó. Pensamos que era un incidente aislado. Por desgracia, con este segundo asesinato, que se refiere a otro empleado de San Francisco, no nos podemos dar el lujo de calificar esto como un simple individuo que enloqueció. Alguien está jugando con nosotros.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —George y yo hablamos hace un rato. Las últimas noticias de la noche, darán a conocer la historia. Tenemos que estar preparados para hacer control de los daños. Mañana los periódicos nos harán pedazos. Nadie considerará esto como una coincidencia. Y estamos seguros, de que no lo es.

— ¿Algunos vampiros han caído ante la sed de sangre?— preguntó Deán.

Ronald escuchó. Sed de sangre…todos lo temían, la necesidad incontrolable de tomar más sangre de la que era necesaria, que en última instancia, los llevaba al asesinato y a la locura.

George negó con la cabeza. —No. Ambos guardaespaldas eran humanos.

— ¿Hay alguna conexión entre ambos?— intervino Ronald.

—Negativo—, respondió Harry rápidamente, —por lo menos nada que pudiera determinarse de forma rápida. Aparte del hecho de que ambos fueron contratados aquí en San Francisco, no tienen nada obvio en común.

—Yo conocía a Bill Granger. Yo lo contraté—, dijo Charlie. Aunque él se creía un muchacho de California Beach y había adoptado muchas costumbres de su nuevo país, realmente no podía ocultar de donde provenía: su pelo rojo, la cara llena de pecas y el apellido decididamente irlandés, O'Leary, lo delataban.

—Dios, Bill era prometedor. Sin embargo, cuando mató a ese cliente el mes pasado, pensé que había perdido la razón y había vuelto a sus viejas costumbres.

— ¿Qué costumbres?— preguntó Ronald.

—Mala niñez. Se escapó de su familia adoptiva y cayó en la delincuencia…lo habitual. Nunca pensé que iría tan lejos y llegara a matar a alguien. No parecía un tipo violento. Pero a veces no hace falta mucho para que alguien caiga más profundo. Sólo pensé que finalmente, él mismo se había salido de todo eso.

—Tal vez lo hizo—. La mirada de preocupación de Harry decía mucho, haciéndoles ver que no creía que los dos guardaespaldas humanos tuviesen la culpa.

— ¿Quién es el segundo tipo?— consultó Charlie.

—Ernie Larkin.

Charlie se quedó boquiabierto. —Era sólo un niño. No debe haber trabajado más de seis meses para nosotros.

—Un poco más de cinco meses—, confirmó George.

— ¿Qué pruebas tenemos de que Bill y Ernie realmente mataron a sus clientes?— Ronald necesitaba hechos. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—Un testigo en el caso de Bill y la pistola humeante en el de Ernie.

— ¿Tenemos a alguien dentro de la policía?— Ginny preguntó de repente. La mirada de todo el mundo se centró en ella. —Bueno, será mejor asegurarnos de que sepamos lo que ellos saben, antes de que sea del conocimiento público.

Desde que Ginny hizo el vínculo de sangre con Harry, había comenzado a tomar un interés activo en la empresa. Como una compañera por vínculo de sangre, tenía derecho a todas las propiedades de Harry, y el hecho de que ella había empezado a compartir las decisiones importantes, no parecía molestar a su hombre en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, ella era su igual.

Ronald se sorprendió por el cambio que había visto en su viejo amigo. Después de 200 años de soledad, Harry no había tenido problemas de adaptación al casarse con una mujer fuerte. Ronald dudaba de que él mismo se ajustara con tanta facilidad, como Harry lo había hecho, siendo este asunto una cuestión totalmente teórica. Ronald sabía que nunca se vincularía, porque en realidad, nunca podría amar a nadie.

—Voy a hablar con G—, dijo Harry, refiriéndose al alcalde. —Me aseguraré de que nos mantenga informados—. Volvió a mirar a la pantalla. — ¿A qué hora aterrizas?

—Todo el mundo está en camino hacia el aeropuerto ahora. Vamos a llegar más o menos una hora antes del amanecer.

— ¿No crees que eso es arriesgado?— preguntó Charlie.

—No puedo evitarlo. Tenemos que movilizar las tropas primero y prepararnos a nosotros mismos.

— ¿También vienes tú?— preguntó con sorpresa Ronald. George rara vez salía de Nueva York. Si salía de la costa este por esto, era porque esperaba que estos eventos se convirtieran en un problema mayor. Y si se estaba arriesgando a salir y estar al descubierto tan cerca del amanecer, la evaluación de George de la situación, tenía que acercarse a la catástrofe.

—No podemos confiar en nadie en la sucursal de San Francisco. Estoy trayendo a tres de mis mejores personas conmigo: Roger, Draco e Luna. Llevaremos a cabo la investigación a nuestra manera. Fuera de este grupo, no se puede confiar en nadie. Nadie.

—George está en lo cierto—, confirmó Harry. —Si dos de los guardias humanos mataron a sus clientes, alguien está metiendo las manos en esto. Y hasta que sepamos quién y por qué, tenemos que tener la boca cerrada al respecto. Los empleados querrán una explicación. Charlie, tú convocarás una reunión del personal, una vez que George y su gente, estén aquí. Todo el mundo en Scanguards está bajo sospecha, los seres humanos y los vampiros. Thomas, recógelos en el aeropuerto.

Thomas, el dedicado mayordomo, chofer, y amo de llaves de Harry, asintió con la cabeza al instante, su cuerpo un poco pesado, pero como siempre bien ataviado en un traje oscuro.

—Ronald, te vas con Thomas—, ordenó Harry.

Ronald asintió con la cabeza. No había visto a sus amigos de Nueva York en años, y ponerse al día con ellos, lo distraería de su dolor. No es que estuviera demasiado interesado en ver a Yvette de nuevo. Ella probablemente, aún estaría enojada con él.

—Deán—, continuó Harry, —quiero que subas chequeos de antecedentes completos de todos los empleados, y los corras en un programa el uno con el otro. Vamos a ver lo que Bill y Ernie tenían en común, y luego vamos a usar esos criterios con el resto de los empleados. Tenemos que ver quién más podría ser vulnerable a lo que está sucediendo.

—No hay problema—, aceptó Deán. —Me pondré a hacerlo. Voy a estar en el centro.

—Fred, tú eres el único aquí que puede moverse durante el día. Voy a depender de ti en gran medida. Serás nuestro contacto.

Antes de que Fred pudiera responder, Ginny interrumpió. —Un momento, yo también puedo salir durante el día.

A pesar, de que Ginny era su compañera con vínculo de sangre y bebía la sangre de Harry, permanecía totalmente humana, excepto por una cosa: ella no envejecería, mientras su marido estuviese vivo.

—Está fuera de discusión—, replicó Harry. —Tú no vas a participar en la investigación.

—Es mi empresa también—. Ella apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

—No lo niego. Pero no te pondré en peligro, no en tu condición.

— ¿Condición?— Ronald se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar y al instante sintió la respuesta.

Todos los demás en el cuarto dieron a la pareja una mirada inquisitiva.

Harry sonrió con orgullo. —Creo que se ha revelado el secreto—. Acercó a Ginny hacia sus brazos. —Ginny me hará el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra. Vamos a tener un bebé.

El hombre era un bastardo con suerte. Ronald asintió con la cabeza. —Felicitaciones.

Mientras sus amigos lanzaban sus mejores deseos y los felicitaban por su feliz acontecimiento, Ronald vio a Harry apretar a su esposa con fuerza, mientras le susurraba en el oído. No necesitaba escuchar lo que había dicho, porque las emociones emitidas por los dos, lo golpeaban como un ladrillo que caía desde un rascacielos.

La presión en las sienes se incrementó. Si él no salía de su presencia pronto, la cabeza le iba a explotar.

El amor, era la emoción más devastadora que atormentaba la cabeza de Ronald. Él no estaba celoso de Harry, pues no tenía ningún interés en su encantadora pareja, era simplemente que no podía soportar su compañía durante mucho tiempo. Cada vez que el amor de otras personas bombardeaba su mente, el dolor que sentía era insoportable. Con la maldición de nunca sentir el amor en su corazón otra vez, su mente no podía manejar esta emoción y sólo reaccionaba con dolor y rechazo.

Por desgracia, la reunión no había terminado todavía. Ya había llegado tarde. Salir temprano estaría fuera de lugar. Después de todo, él era un directivo de la empresa y tenía un interés en ella. Esta crisis tenía que ser tratada.

Ronald se apoyó en el gran escritorio antiguo que estaba detrás de él, para mantener el equilibrio, y trató de distraer su atención de los dolorosos golpes en su cabeza. Mientras su boca curvaba otra falsa media sonrisa, para disimular su agitación interna, se dirigió a George a través de la pantalla, — ¿Alguna de las otras sedes reportaron problemas?

—Voy a enviar refuerzos a Houston, Seattle, Chicago, y Atlanta. No sabemos todavía si esto va a limitarse a San Francisco o no. Pero no podemos ser demasiado cuidadosos. Cuanto más rápido nos enteremos de quién o qué está detrás de esto, mejor será para todos los involucrados. Esto no debe de extenderse. Nos iremos a la ruina si sucede.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa triste en su mirada, Ginny seguía apretada contra su costado. —Tienes razón. La empresa no puede sobrevivir a este tipo de publicidad. Y si la policía o la prensa encuentran demasiada información, estaremos en problemas. Ninguno de nosotros puede darse el lujo de ser expuesto como lo que somos. Por lo tanto, a la menor ruptura de seguridad por cualquier humano, limpien sus memorias. Es crucial. No hay excepciones.

—Y no podemos tener más gente muriendo—, agregó Ginny.

—Hasta que esto termine, todos debemos reducir al máximo el contacto con los seres humanos.

Harry no tuvo que mirarlo para que Ronald supiera que el comentario, estaba dirigido a él. Era fácil para su amigo decirlo…él tenía una esposa humana a su lado, día y noche.

Él entendió el mensaje, fue fuerte y claro. Ronald debería mantenerse alejado de las mujeres humanas. ¿Y en qué situación lo dejaba todo esto? En tener que limitarse a relaciones sexuales con las mujeres vampiros que aún no lo hubiesen echado de su cama.

No es que no respondiera a la hora de tener sexo, pero muchas de las mujeres vampiro habían comenzado a hacer demandas emocionales. ¿Por qué de repente todas se convertían en criaturas necesitadas, posesivas?, no tenía ni idea. Por supuesto, la modernización era la culpable. Como si imitar a los seres humanos fuese la meta.

Seguramente no se convertiría en uno de esos idiotas estúpidos, que van con los ojos pegados sobre una mujer, ni siquiera _si_ él fuese capaz de amar, que por supuesto, no lo era.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 3:**

Hermione acercó a su cabeza la capucha de su sudadera oscura. Por enésima vez esa noche, se metió un errante rizo castaño oscuro detrás de la oreja. Si ella se dejaba crecer el pelo más largo, tal vez podría atar sus rizos rebeldes en una cola. Pero el pelo largo era poco práctico, sobre todo en una pelea.

En cualquier caso, no era muy femenino. Media poco más de 1.70 metros, sin duda no era pequeña, un hecho por el cual estaba agradecida, sobre todo porque se enfrentaba a algunos tipos grandes y malos.

La niebla se había disipado horas antes, haciendo de ésta, una noche hermosa y estrellada, pero sin luna. Casi pacífica en su quietud, protegía la ciudad durmiente.

Hermione continuó vigilando la casa victoriana desde su escondite en la calle. Por más de una hora, había visto a varios de _ellos_ entrar y no habían salido aún.

_Ellos_. Ella sabía lo que eran. Un mes antes, había revisado las posesiones de su hermano y reconstruido lo que al principio, había pensado que era imposible. Inmediatamente descartó sus conclusiones como ridículas. Mientras más se adentraba y rebuscaba, más claro se volvió todo.

Había encontrado notas en la agenda de Eddie, dibujos de armas y símbolos extraños. En los márgenes de un libro sobre lo paranormal había hecho más notas. Luego, bajo el colchón, había encontrado una lista con nombres. Al lado de cada uno, había escrito _humano o vampiro_.

En el momento en que Hermione leyó la palabra, pensó que él se había vuelto loco. Y por un breve momento, ella creyó que él era culpable de lo que se le acusaba. Una enfermedad mental lo explicaría. Pero nunca hubo un signo de inestabilidad en él. Bill no estaba loco…de ninguna manera iba a creer eso.

Así que siguió cavando más profundo y siguió a los que él había clasificado como vampiros en su lista. La mayoría trabajaba para Scanguards.

Hermione suspiró y se limpió la nariz con la manga de la sudadera. Su ropa oscura, hacía que su silueta se mezclara con la puerta que estaba detrás. Nadie sería capaz de fijarse en ella, incluso si miraban hacia esa dirección.

Varias semanas de haber seguido a aquellos que sospechaba eran vampiros, se habían convertido en un curso intensivo de sigilo. Hasta ahora, se había quedado lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, fuera del peligro. Esa noche tendría que acercarse más.

El sonido de una puerta sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Dio un vistazo rápido a la persona que salía de la casa victoriana, confirmando que era uno de los vampiros, el más grande de ellos, Ronald.

Ella lo había seguido en varias ocasiones, y había descubierto donde vivía y trató de encontrar su punto débil. No estaba particularmente interesada en que fuera el primero del que ella tuviera que deshacerse, pero tal vez así era como debía ser. Deshacerse del más grande, del _peor_ vampiro primero y el resto, en comparación, serían presas fáciles.

Hermione lo vio tambalearse por los escalones, casi como si estuviese borracho. Se detuvo en la acera y se apoyó contra la puerta a su derecha. La luz del farol le iluminaba el rostro. En lugar de la amplia sonrisa que lucía tan a menudo en compañía de otros, su cara estaba desencajada, grandes surcos alrededor de su boca y ojos creaban una máscara de dolor.

¿Dolor? Ella frunció el ceño. De todo lo que sabía acerca de los vampiros, casi podía asegurar que no sentían mucho dolor, si es que sentían alguno. Sin embargo, Ronald parecía como si estuviera en el punto máximo de una migraña, presionando fuertemente sus manos contra sus sienes.

Ella contuvo el aliento mientras observaba el pecho de él, subir y bajar inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Había algo tan humano, tan vulnerable en él, que hizo que su propio pecho se estrujara de compasión. Al instante apartó el pensamiento de su mente. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que finalmente se incorporara, nuevamente con su cara normal.

Hermione se mantuvo a una distancia segura detrás de él mientras lo seguía, el pavimento húmedo absorbía el sonido de sus zapatos de suela blanda. Por la dirección que él tomó, se dio cuenta que se dirigía a casa. Por qué vivía en Tenderloin, uno de los peores barrios de San Francisco cuando seguramente podía permitirse un lugar mucho mejor, era un misterio para ella. Su ropa, era casual pero parecía cara. Y una vez lo había visto en su coche, un Porsche.

A medida que lo seguía por la colina, entrando lentamente en las partes menos agradables de la ciudad, donde muchos de los adictos a las drogas y los vagabundos se congregaban, ya había escogido un lugar donde hacerse cargo de él. Pacientemente, esperó el momento oportuno, cada paso la llevaría más cerca del lugar donde tendría una ventaja definitiva.

Hermione rodeó a otro vagabundo que se había desmayado en la acera. El olor de alcohol y la orina, agredían sus sentidos. De repente, el borracho se movió y emitió un gruñido, asustándola. La adrenalina bombeó a través de sus venas. Bajó la mirada hacia el hombre, dispuesto a defenderse si fuese necesario, pero él estaba fuera de combate. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, Ronald acababa de doblar una esquina. Ella sólo alcanzó a ver la cola de su chaqueta larga.

Inmediatamente, aceleró el paso. No podía darse el lujo de perderlo, cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo. Dos cuadras más adelante, y estarían en el lugar que había seleccionado unos días atrás.

Las escaleras obsoletas que había descubierto, llevaban al techo de un edificio abandonado de una sola planta. La esquina diagonal de la escalera brindaba una vista clara hacia un callejón…un callejón estrecho que a Ronald le gustaba tomar. Al pasar por ahí, ella sería capaz de saltar sobre él desde arriba y apuñalarlo.

Hermione se metió la mano en el bolsillo y tocó la estaca. La madera se sentía suave en su mano mientras la acariciaba como a un amante, ajustándola a la palma de su mano.

_Ronald LeSang, serás un vampiro muerto en un minuto._

Era un hombre grande, sin embargo, un objeto tan pequeño provocaría su muerte. Era casi poético. A pesar de su fuerza y poder, los vampiros eran sorprendentemente vulnerables a algo tan simple, como un pedazo de madera. Había justicia en este mundo después de todo. Ella se haría cargo de esa justicia, esa noche.

Dobló la esquina en donde él había pasado hacía tan solo unos segundos antes. La estrecha calle, estaba oscura… y vacía. Hermione se detuvo luego de patinar. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de ella después de todo y habría echado a correr, una vez que estuviera seguro que estaba fuera de su vista?

Buscó por la acera y las puertas. Nada, a excepción de un par de vagabundos que discutían y un adolescente que acechaba en las sombras, probablemente esperando a su distribuidor de drogas, si es que él mismo no era uno. No había ningún ruido o alguien a la vista, en los alrededores. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, provocándole cierto malestar en el cuerpo.

Una cuadra más adelante, se encontraba el desvío hacia el callejón. Tal vez ya había pasado por ahí. Unos pasos adelante a su derecha, pasó por debajo del pequeño arco que llevaba a la escalera antigua. Subió los peldaños de dos en dos. Si se apresuraba, todavía podría estar en el lugar a tiempo para atacar.

Hermione se apresuró y subió corriendo los últimos escalones, antes de que hiciera un giro brusco. Una carrera corta a través del techo y llegaría al privilegiado punto de vista desde donde vería expuesto el estrecho callejón de abajo. Ella sabía que le gustaba tomar ese atajo hacia su casa. Lo había visto hacerlo varias veces.

Sólo que esta vez, no estaba en el callejón. Lo había perdido. Todo su trabajo de esa noche había sido en vano. Una completa pérdida de tiempo.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Hermione pateó el suelo de frustración y exhaló aire de sus pulmones. Un leve sonido detrás de ella, la hizo girar sobre sus talones. Sólo su rápida reacción la salvó de que la agarraran por detrás, pero una gran mano tomó su brazo. Su respiración se detuvo, y el miedo provocado por el inesperado contacto, hizo un nudo en su garganta. Sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, ella sabía con quién estaba tratando.

Ronald era como un tanque: duro, inflexible, e imparable. Ella sintió cómo su poder en bruto enviaba cargas eléctricas a lo largo de su piel. Una preocupación genuina la invadió. Sin el factor sorpresa de su lado, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar una pelea contra él. Fácilmente podría aplastarla, y ella le daría tan escasa resistencia como una brizna de pasto en el viento.

Escapar era su única opción en ese momento. No era tan orgullosa o tan estúpida como para quedarse.

Con un rápido movimiento le torció el brazo y lo empujó, haciéndole perder su control sobre ella. Una patada en la canilla, y ella se lanzó a correr, profiriendo maldiciones, él la perseguía. Cuando ella sintió que una mano agarraba su sudadera, pateó hacia atrás con su pierna, y luego giró con el otro pie y usó ambos brazos para torcer el de él para obligarlo a soltar su ropa. Pero había subestimado su fuerza o en todo caso, la fuerza de un vampiro.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?— escupió Ronald. El profundo estruendo de su voz, hizo que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo y la piel se le erizara. — ¿Y por qué me sigues?

Su porte imponente, se alzaba más de 20 centímetros sobre ella, abrumando sus sentidos. Una mano todavía agarraba su sudadera, le arrancó la capucha con la otra, haciendo caso omiso de los golpes que le propinaban sus brazos. Sus rizos cayeron desordenadamente. Hermione trató sin éxito de soltarse de su mano, él levantó su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

— ¡Eres una mujer!

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras la miraba. Ella usó éste momento de duda, para torcer su agarre y liberarse de él. Ni siquiera dio dos pasos, cuando sus brazos la tomaron nuevamente, aferrándose a ella. En forma más estrecha esta vez, capturándola contra su duro cuerpo. Él le dio la vuelta. Presionando sus labios en una delgada línea, ella lo miró enfurecida… y vio los ojos más marrones que alguna vez hubiese visto.

Hermione había observado siempre a Ronald desde lejos, siempre desde una distancia segura. Esta era la primera vez que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro y su enorme cuerpo. Era alto y musculoso, de huesos grandes y hombros anchos. Pero no había un gramo de grasa en él. Su pelo era pelirrojo como el cuervo, largo casi hasta los hombros, y se rizaba un poco en las puntas.

Pero no era su pelo o su cuerpo fuerte, lo que capturó su atención, ni siquiera las manos que la mantenían presa en contra de su voluntad. Eran sus ojos. Tan marrones y profundos como un océano, fijos en ella… hipnotizándola.

Tal vez podría haberse liberado de sus manos de alguna manera, pero no de sus ojos. Tampoco de la curva sensual de su boca, de la plenitud de sus labios o el pronunciado contorno de su fuerte mandíbula. Incluso su nariz estaba en perfecta proporción a su tamaño, larga y recta, casi griega.

Nunca en su vida se había encontrado cara a cara con un hombre tan guapo y sensual al mismo tiempo. A pesar de la precaria situación en la cual se encontraba… capturada por un vampiro… ella no luchó por escapar de sus brazos y alejarse de su cuerpo. Por el contrario, se encontró avanzando poco a poco, cada vez más cerca de él para disfrutar el calor que irradiaba. Ronald olía a tierra y cuero, un aroma puramente masculino. Se le apretó el estómago. La reacción sin sentido de su cuerpo, envió una señal de alarma que resonó en su cabeza.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Ella debería estarle pateando el trasero desde ahí a Alcatraz, no comiéndolo con sus ojos como una fanática de estrellas. Él era el enemigo, uno de los hombres responsables de la destrucción de su pequeña familia. ¿Por qué no se movía su cuerpo, cuando debería haber intentado al menos algunas de sus patadas de karate para escapar de su control?

Sus ojos entrecerrados eran agudos y calculadores, mirándola con recelo, pero no decía nada. Ella no creía que él podría estar sorprendido por el hecho de que una mujer lo había seguido, pero algo retenía su lengua.

Hermione bajó los ojos para mirar su boca y vio sus labios entreabiertos como si fueran una invitación. Labios firmes y sensuales, que hacían señales para rozarse contra los de ella, tan siquiera para confirmar que no estaba soñando esa perfección delante de ella.

_No. Sigue siendo el enemigo. Un vampiro malo._

Ella podía resistirse a esa tentación. Era una mujer fuerte… hasta que él exhaló, y ella aspiró su aliento… almizcle y tierra. Su perfume era embriagador, vicioso, como si contuviera una sustancia secreta diseñada para hacerla marearse. Humedeciendo sus labios secos, e incapaz de pensar con claridad, ella se estiró y alzó la cara hacia él. ¿Estaba él inclinándose hacia ella ahora, o era una ilusión?

_Un vampiro realmente malo._

Sin embargo, tan atractivo.

_¡No!_

Tenía que luchar contra esto, luchar contra él.

_¡Improvisa!_

Sí, tenía que darle la vuelta a esto, usarlo como ventaja. Encontrar su debilidad.

_¡Piensa! Eres una mujer inteligente, maldita sea ¡Piensa!_

Eso es: una mujer. Ella era una mujer, y su debilidad eran las mujeres. Lo había visto en compañía de muchas de ellas, sí, ella podría utilizar eso. Podría funcionar.

_O podría explotarle en la cara._

Hermione no escuchó a su dudosa voz interna. En cambio, se movió unos centímetros más cerca de su rostro perfecto y presionó sus labios contra los de él.

Él pareció sorprendido, sus labios permanecieron rígidos por un momento. Pero entonces, sus manos soltaron el agarre casi mortal que tenía en sus brazos, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Una mano rodeó su cintura, la otra estabilizó su cabeza, sus fuertes dedos enterrándose en sus rizos, de la manera que lo haría un amante. Su corazón latía con alivio…funcionó. Ella sería capaz de distraerlo y escapar.

Pero en el momento en que sus labios respondieron a los suyos, y su lengua la invadió, su cuerpo se hizo cargo. Su beso apagó el interruptor de su cerebro y apartó todo pensamiento cuerdo que había tenido… borrando su brillante plan de su mente, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Ronald atrajo a la hembra humana más cerca de él, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho. Los rizos castaños cortos se sentían suaves bajo su mano, como la seda.

Tan pronto como él sintió sus labios abrirse bajo tan poca presión, él respondió con un profundo gemido. Y entonces él le devolvió el beso. Ella le dio la bienvenida a su lengua haciendo duelo con la suya, animándolo a explorar. Él no la decepcionaría. Rotando su cabeza, buscó una penetración más profunda y encontró que ella, aceptaba con entusiasmo su demanda.

En su ropa sin forma, la había confundido con un delincuente juvenil, no como la mujer cálida y dispuesta, que resultó ser. Pero lo que realmente lo dejó pensando, fue el hecho de que no podía recoger ni una sola de sus emociones, era muy desconcertante y… fascinante.

Por fin una mujer a la que podía besar, sin centrarse en su liberación. Se sentía como un regalo del cielo poder disfrutar un beso como el que ahora compartía con ella. Un beso lleno de fuego, pasión, y deseo. No tenía ni idea de por qué le daba un beso, quién era ella, o lo que quería, pero su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, se sentía completamente bien.

Por su propia voluntad, su mano se deslizó por debajo de su cintura, extendiéndola sobre su redondeado _derrière_. Con un gemido, Ronald la presionó contra su creciente erección y se hizo cargo.

Sus labios sabían a flores de vainilla, a inocencia. Inhaló su aroma, tomándolo profundamente y dejándose llenar de él. Olas de placer se vertían a través de su cuerpo, encendiendo la lujuria que apenas mantenía dentro de él. Su sabor era embriagador, exclusivamente femenino y con una sensualidad indescriptible. No dispuesto a detenerse, asaltó las cavernas de su boca como un bárbaro invasor, salvaje y feroz.

En lugar de retirarse de su asalto, ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, como si quisiera asegurarse de que él no se detuviera. No había posibilidad de que eso ocurriese, no mientras su pene palpitara con necesidad y su lengua le enviara choques pequeños a través de su cuerpo, cada vez que se rozaba contra la de él. La mujer sabía cómo volver a un hombre loco con sus besos.

Su dulce sabor, era como ambrosía para él, como un placer olvidado, perdido hace mucho tiempo. Ella le recordaba las emociones enterradas hace mucho y agitaba su cuerpo como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho en cuatro siglos.

En sus manos codiciosas, capturaba la calidez y la suavidad de una mujer llena de pasión, una mujer que podría coincidir con sus propias necesidades. Los sonidos de placer procedentes de ella, eran como ráfagas de fuegos artificiales para él, alimentando su deseo aún más. Le hacía desear cosas que nunca se había atrevido a reconocer: la cercanía, el afecto, la calidez.

Ronald capturó su siguiente gemido y se lo tragó hasta donde rebotó en las cavidades de su pecho, rebotando en sus pulmones y su corazón frío. Y por un instante, una chispa se encendió donde su corazón palpitante yacía casi congelado.

Al siguiente segundo, su corazón latía más rápido, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Un momento después, escuchó un ruido detrás de él.

_¡Peligro!_

Como un reflejo, la soltó al instante y giró. Detrás de él, sólo había oscuridad. Nadie más estaba en el techo, solo ellos dos.

Al instante se volvió hacia ella, que ya se había alejado de él y corría hacia el borde del edificio. Un segundo después se había ido. Escuchó un fuertesonido y lo siguió. Al llegar a la orilla, miró hacia abajo. Debajo de él estaba el callejón que tantas veces lo dirigió a su casa, y allí al final, estaba la mujer huyendo de él.

—Espera—, le gritó. — ¿Quién eres tú?

Pero ella ya había dado vuelta en la esquina y estaba fuera de su vista. Ronald tragó. Aún podía saborearla en su lengua, todavía sentía el fantasma de su suave forma presionada contra su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Él sacudió su cabeza. En general, él era quien dirigía la seducción. Pero esta vez, una mujer le había dado vuelta al papel. Y le había gustado. Mucho. Era una pena que ella no fuera más lejos. ¿Por qué había escapado de repente cuando todo iba tan bien?

¿Y por qué no pudo sentir sus emociones, ni siquiera una sola de ellas, cuando sólo unos minutos antes, su cabeza le había palpitado dolorosamente?

La única razón por la que había descubierto que ella lo seguía, es porque había oído sus pasos, pero su mente estaba completamente en silencio. Como si ella no tuviera emociones. Sin embargo, su beso apasionado había dicho otra cosa.

Tal vez algo estaba sucediendo con él. ¿Era posible que de alguna manera, le hubiesen ayudado las sesiones con su psiquiatra el doctor Slughorn? Podría ser un comienzo, un signo de que su maldición se estaba desvaneciendo.

Cuando se volvió y caminó hacia las escaleras, se tropezó con algo, pero se contuvo al instante. Se agachó y recogió el objeto. Y su respiración se cortó, mientras su corazón latía hasta su garganta. En el instante en que sus dedos tocaron la herramienta de madera, él sabía lo que era. Su forma era conocida para él y para cualquier vampiro, y temida por todos ellos.

Una estaca de madera.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 4:**

A pesar de sus esfuerzos incansables en el resto de la noche, Ronald no pudo encontrar un rastro de la misteriosa mujer, cuando ya tenía que reunirse con Thomas. De hecho, había pasado tanto tiempo en la búsqueda, que había descuidado sus otras tareas. La maldita mujer estaba jugando con su cabeza, y él estaba cada vez más irritado al respecto.

Esa condenada perra lo había besado con pleno conocimiento de que era un vampiro. ¿Y por qué? Para poder matarlo. Ella lo había distraído completamente. ¡Con un beso!

Él más que nadie debería ser completamente inmune a tales distracciones, dado que era un experto sobre el sexo y todo lo concerniente a eso. ¡Jugar con él como si fuera un idiota! Que agallas tenía esa mujer.

A ella le esperaba una severa nalgueada, una vez que la encontrara. Y él la encontraría…tarde o temprano. Luego se acabarían las contemplaciones, y le daría su merecido. A ella le esperaba una dosis letal de Ronald.

Nadie se ha burlado de Ronald LeSang… o por lo menos, nadie se salía con la suya. Y menos una mujer humana.

El toque de una bocina lo alertó con dirección a Thomas, que estaba estacionando el coche. Ronald abrió la puerta de la limusina negra y subió por el lado del copiloto.

—El coche parece sucio—, amonestó Ronald.

Thomas tenía una mirada de fastidio en su rostro. Perfecto. Dos vampiros enojados juntos en un coche. La noche no podría estar peor que eso.

—Lo sé. Esos trabajadores inútiles de construcción bloquearon la entrada al estacionamiento, así que tuve que dejar el coche estacionado afuera. No me sorprendería encontrar rayones en la pintura.

—Sí, apesta—. Su comentario no era para Thomas, sino para sí mismo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba escondiéndose esa mujer? ¿Por qué darle un beso así con tanta pasión, como si lo hiciera en serio, cuando lo único que quería era matarlo? Incluso horas después de besarla, aún podía saborearla, y lo volvía loco.

— ¿Has visitado alguna casa esta noche?— preguntó Thomas.

Como agente personal de Harry, Ronald se encargaba de todas las inversiones de bienes raíces de Scanguards, así como de las propiedades de Harry.

Ronald negó con la cabeza. —Algo surgió.

_Sí, su pene._

Que por cierto, _todavía_ estaba parado. Sólo el pensar en la diablilla castaña lo mantenía en un estado permanente de alerta.

—No tuve la oportunidad. Sin embargo, hay algunas casas que acaban de salir al mercado. Algunas de ellas pueden servir para Harry y Ginny. Voy a verlas mañana por la noche. Con el bebé en camino, sin duda necesitarán más espacio ahora.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. En previsión a la visita de las casas, había llevado su llave maestra con él. La cual le daría acceso a las viviendas disponibles en venta, sin que fuera necesario que el agente de ventas estuviera presente. Un buen sistema, sobre todo porque él sólo podía ver las casas por la noche. Y por suerte, el mito medieval que un vampiro necesita ser invitado a una casa, era simplemente falso, de lo contrario ser un agente de bienes raíces, no sería la opción más inteligente como carrera para un vampiro.

En silencio, se dirigieron al aeropuerto privado, varios kilómetros al sur de San Francisco. Scanguards tenía sus propios aviones, especialmente equipados para el transporte de los vampiros durante el día. Tomar aviones comerciales era demasiado arriesgado.

Thomas se estacionó al borde de la pista, apagó el motor y miró su reloj. —Deberían aterrizar en unos pocos minutos.

Ronald tamborileó los dedos sobre sus muslos. Él ya no estaba de humor para encontrarse con sus viejos amigos, ya que lo alejaba de su búsqueda de la mujer humana, quien lo había besado tan profundamente. Le molestaba que hasta ahora no hubiese podido dar con ella en ningún lado. Tan pronto como pudiese reanudaría su búsqueda. No tenía mucho para guiarse… sólo su olor… pero ella no se le escaparía.

El estruendoso sonido sobre sus cabezas anunció el descenso del jet privado. Minutos más tarde se detuvo por completo en el otro extremo de la pista de aterrizaje. Thomas condujo el auto hasta el avión mientras las puertas se abrían.

George fue el primero en salir. Siempre con un gusto por lo dramático, salió vestido con jeans negros, camisa de vestir y abrigo de cuero. Junto con su gran cicatriz, que representaba autoridad y confianza. Y siendo el número uno de Nueva York, ejercía un poder considerable dentro de la empresa. Sólo Harry era más poderoso.

Ronald estaba al mismo nivel que George. En el pasado, sus luchas internas por poder habían provocado algunos conflictos. Sin embargo, desde que Ronald se había mudado a California, sus peleas habían disminuido, y su amistad había tomado prioridad.

Ronald saltó del coche para saludar a su viejo amigo. Se estrecharon los brazos uno al otro. —Me alegro de verte.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo—, dijo George.

—No lo suficiente—, dijo una voz femenina desde las escaleras.

Ronald miró hacia esa dirección. Era Luna, tan sexy y encantadora como siempre, se deslizaba por las escaleras. Llevaba pantalones de cuero y un top rosa ajustado, acentuando sus curvas seductoras. Su pelo negro y corto estaba peinado hacia atrás, lejos de su perfecta cara. Las mujeres matarían por tener un rostro como el suyo.

— ¿Todavía duele?— Ronald se obligó a sonreír. No iba a permitir que ella le ganara.

—No te alagues a ti mismo, Ronald.

Ella dio un paso hacia abajo con sus piernas largas y sexys, las mismas que él recordaba muy bien y que habían rodeado su cintura hace mucho tiempo. Ronald se sacó ese recuerdo de la cabeza y centró su mirada nuevamente hacia el presente.

Luna se detuvo junto a su jefe, tal vez un poco más cerca de lo que se sugería fuese necesario en su relación de trabajo. —No eres _tan_ difícil de olvidar.

Él sabía que lo era, pero no tendría satisfacción alguna el tratar de probárselo. Era mejor dejar dormir a los leones… o leonas… antes de que sus garras salieran.

George se dirigió a la puerta del avión. —Roger, Draco, ¿qué demonios están esperando? Tenemos que apurarnos antes de la salida del sol.

— ¡Ya vamos!— Fue la respuesta. Un segundo más tarde, Draco apareció en la puerta con dos maletas en la mano. —Estaba tomando el equipaje. Oye, Ronald, ¿me puedes dar una mano?

—Permíteme—, Thomas interrumpió y tomó las maletas de Draco.

—Gracias, Thomas.

Después de haberse librado del equipaje, Draco estrechó la mano de Ronald. Su cabeza estaba rapada, y a pesar de la falta de pelo, era un apuesto diablo. Delgado y bronceado, vestido con jeans desteñidos y una camisa tipo polo blanca, tenía un aire casual a su alrededor. Pero Ronald lo conocía bien.

Draco era una cruel máquina de lucha: rápido, despiadado, y letal. Nunca querría tomarlo por su lado malo, no es que Draco tuviera un lado bueno.

—Me alegro de verte—, Ronald se dirigió a él. —Me siento mejor sabiendo que te unes a la lucha.

Draco curvó la boca, pero no lo suficiente para sonreír. —Lo que sea por una buena pelea. George rara vez me deja entrar en acción.

Una mirada de reojo a George, mostró a Ronald que el jefe de Nueva York les daba una mirada impaciente, torciendo la boca hacia un lado. —Y Draco sabe exactamente por qué.

Sonaba como una reprimenda en los oídos de Ronald. Draco parecía encogerse de hombros como si estuviera hecho de teflón. —Será como los buenos viejos tiempos.

—No recuerdo que los viejos tiempos fuesen tan buenos—, dijo la voz de Roger desde el interior del avión. Un segundo después su cabeza pelinegra emergió. Tenía una tez clara, ojos color negro y una sonrisa infantil. Su edad quedó congelada para siempre en sus veinte. Se tomaba la libertad de comportarse como su edad aparentaba, a pesar de que tenía más de 200 años de edad.

—Tal vez no para ti—, respondió Draco, —pero para Ronald y para mí, las cosas fueron bastante entretenidas.

No estaba seguro a cuál de sus muchas batallas se refería su viejo amigo, Ronald sólo asintió con la cabeza. No es que él lo llamara divertido. Horrible, era probablemente una palabra mejor. La mayoría de las peleas en las que Draco participaba, se convertían en un revoltijo de sangre derramada.

Roger finalmente salió del avión, con una maleta de ropa colgando sobre su hombro. —Estoy listo.

—Ya era hora—. George miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

Tan pronto como se subieron a la limusina, Thomas dio la vuelta enrumbando hacia San Francisco. Ronald se aseguró de no quedar frente a Luna, quién ya lo había apuñalado con la mirada momentos antes. Con Roger sentado entre él y ella, mientras miraba a George y Draco, Ronald estaba a salvo tanto del contacto físico como visual.

Por un momento hubo silencio, hasta que por fin, George habló. —Harry debe estar extasiado.

—Nunca pensé que lo vería así—, confirmó Ronald.

—Eso no ocurre en muchos de nosotros, pero cuando sucede, es un cambio de vida—. Había una mirada triste en los ojos de George. Él aún no había encontrado a su compañera, y Ronald supo al instante que la soledad lo estaba afectando. Era más fuerte ahora, que cuando lo había visto por última vez cara a cara unos años antes.

Si bien a menudo hablaban a través de videoconferencias, Ronald no había sido consciente de cuán intensas se habían convertido las emociones de George. El don de Ronald no funcionaba por cable. Necesitaba una proximidad física para detectar ciertos sentimientos de la gente.

Roger rebotó una mirada confusa entre ellos. — ¿Extasiado acerca de qué?

Al parecer, el jefe de Nueva York no había informado aún a sus empleados sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el hogar Potter.

—Harry será padre—, respondió George. —No perdió el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Hace tan sólo tres meses, Harry y Ginny se habían unido.

—Ellos están bien juntos—. Ronald lanzó una mirada nostálgica por la ventana mientras pasaba su mano por la fría y suave incrustación de caoba sobre la puerta.

Él habría preferido que George eligiera hablar de trabajo, en lugar de hacer una conversación trivial. Necesitaba sacarse la imagen de la pareja feliz de su mente. Hablar de la felicidad de otras personas era demasiado en comparación con su propia vida vacía.

—Oh, eso es genial—, comentó Roger.

Ronald necesitaba terminar la charla.

— ¿Has elaborado alguna estrategia, George? ¿Cuál es tu plan? —La acción era una buena manera de conseguir que su mente pensara en otras cosas.

—Llamé a Charlie desde el avión. En primer lugar, vamos a tener una reunión de personal. Nosotros nos mantendremos en segundo plano y dejaremos que Charlie la dirija, pero vamos a utilizar nuestros poderes para explorar sus mentes. Básicamente, somos sólo tú y yo Ronald. Voy a tratar de desbloquear sus memorias y revisarlas para encontrar algo útil, tú captarás sus emociones y sabrás lo que están pensando—, explicó George.

Ronald se retorció en su asiento. Vio que un gran dolor de cabeza se acercaba, literal y figurativamente.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre pensar y sentir—, contestó Ronald. —Tú sabes tan bien como yo, que no puedo leer las mentes de las personas. Claro, puedo entender más o menos lo que podrían estar pensando basado en lo que presenta su estado emocional, pero de ninguna manera es fiable o detallado. Tu don, es mucho más preciso. Tal vez deberíamos depender solamente del tuyo.

Ronald estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir las emociones, que su cerebro había empezado a traducirlas en pensamientos para él mismo, pero no tenía ni idea si su cerebro estaba haciendo un buen trabajo o no.

—No, te necesitamos para esto—, protestó George.

El sonido de la voz de George, le dijo a Ronald que no se quedaría fuera de eso. Y en ese momento, estaba demasiado cansado para sostener una pelea verbal, que en el mejor de los casos, ni siquiera estaría seguro de ganar. —Estamos hablando de varios cientos de personas aquí. No podemos hacerlo todo en una sola sesión—. No había manera en que él pudiera soportar tantas emociones a la vez. El dolor sería terrible.

—Vamos a dividirlos en grupos más pequeños. ¿Cuántos puedes manejar al mismo tiempo?

_Preferiblemente uno a la vez._

—Veinticinco, tal vez—. Nunca correría el riesgo de ser visto como un debilucho. — ¿Y tú?

—Veinticinco serán más que suficientes. Voy a instruir a Charlie. No podemos reunirlos a todos al mismo tiempo de todas formas. Se nos vienen unas cuantas noches ocupadas.

Ronald se dio cuenta que George tenía razón, serían noches muy ocupadas. No habría mucho tiempo para la caza de una comida fresca o conseguir suficiente sexo para mantener a raya su dolor. Tendría que encontrar tiempo para escabullirse, de lo contrario, las cosas se pondrían feas para él. Después de cuarenta y ocho horas sin sexo, empezaría a subirse por las paredes.

— ¿Qué harán los demás?

—Estaré en las reuniones del personal contigo y George—, respondió Luna. Ronald levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Captó la mirada de George sobre él.

—Luna será útil. Tiene una memoria fotográfica como la de Harry.

Ahora _esa_ sí era una información de ella que no sabía. ¿Cómo fue posible que se le escapara? Grandioso, y ella lo había visto desnudo. ¿Todavía llevaría ella la imagen en su mente? Ronald se encogió. —Perfecto—. Trató de evitar el sarcasmo en su voz, pero no estaba tan seguro de que lo hubiese logrado.

Draco carraspeó antes de hablar. —Infiltraré los elementos criminales de la ciudad para escuchar lo que se dice por ahí. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo.

—Debería ayudarte con eso—, se ofreció Ronald. Navegar por las entrañas de San Francisco era mucho más su especialidad que estar encerrado en una habitación con veinticinco empleados y sus emociones. Por lo menos podría patear el trasero de alguien. Al salir con Draco ello estaba virtualmente garantizado.

—Te necesitamos en las reuniones del personal—, insistió George, su tono de voz sonaba cada vez más molesto. —Como ya he dicho, necesitamos de tu don.

_Don, ¡Mis huevos! ¡Es una maldición!_

Antes de que Ronald pudiera responder, un fuerte ruido lo sobresaltó. Al instante siguiente, emergió humo proveniente de abajo del capó del coche e ingresó a través de las rejillas de ventilación.

—Thomas, ¿qué fue eso?

—No lo sé, pero no es bueno. Agárrese todo el mundo—, gritó Thomas.

Estaban en una calle residencial, en las afueras de San Francisco. Thomas giró el coche bruscamente hacia la acera, pero parecía tener dificultades con la dirección, y el motor de repente se desvaneció.

—Thomas, háblame—, ordenó Ronald. Su mano agarró la manecilla por encima de la ventana.

—El motor explotó, los frenos están rígidos y la dirección dura. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te lo dibuje?

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Thomas, lo veía perder los estribos. Sus hombros se elevaron, la piel en los músculos de su cuello se tensaron con arrugas horizontales, Thomas estaba tan cerca del pánico como Ronald nunca lo había visto.

El coche pasó por un bache en la carretera y cayó fuertemente, levantando a todo el mundo de sus asientos, antes de que aterrizaran nuevamente sobre sus traseros. Los vampiros no eran de los que utilizaban cinturones de seguridad.

Otra maniobra de giro salvaje y Thomas llevó el vehículo sobre la acera. El coche la rozó y unos arbustos ayudaron al coche a detenerse a sólo unos pocos centímetros antes de tocar una cerca baja.

Ronald miró a sus colegas. Todo el mundo parecía un poco revuelto, pero nadie había resultado herido.

Inmediatamente, Thomas tiró de la palanca del capó y salió, Ronald salió detrás de él. Oyó gruñidos de descontento detrás de él, mientras se unía a Thomas que ya había abierto el capó. Thomas despejó el humo y el vapor con las manos, antes de comenzar la inspección del motor.

—Maldita sea—, exclamó Thomas después de varios segundos.

— ¿Qué?

—Aquí, ¿ves esto?— Thomas señaló una manguera, no es que Ronald supiera exactamente lo que era. Parecía haber volado en pedazos. —Esto no ocurrió por sí solo. Alguien se aseguró de hacerlo. Este no fue un accidente—. La tétrica mirada de Thomas era preocupante. Él no era de los que hacía acusaciones sin fundamento.

Ronald confió en la evaluación de Thomas, aunque él mismo no podía confirmarlo. Lo más cerca que él llegaba a estar sobre la mecánica, era conduciendo un coche alemán veloz. Dejaba eso a aquella gente que encontrara interesante jugar con un motor.

Thomas señaló algunos objetos diminutos que colgaban del tubo destruido. Ronald siguió su dedo. Dos cables.

—Parece que alguien no quiere que volvamos. Alguien puso aquí una carga explosiva.

—Mierda—. Ronald levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el horizonte y luego miró su reloj. —Nos quedan quince minutos para la salida del sol.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 02 - La Revoltosa de Amaury de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 5:**

Los vampiros de Nueva York salieron del coche a toda prisa y se reunieron alrededor del capó abierto. Roger le dio una mirada más que superficial al motor, mientras se inclinó a olerlo.

—El motor se dañó. No podemos repararlo aquí. Nos tomaría demasiado tiempo—. Roger dio una mirada intuitiva a Ronald. —Explosivos.

Ronald asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó George, con voz tensa.

—Voy a llamar a Fred para que nos recoja en la camioneta con lunas polarizadas—. Thomas abrió su teléfono.

—No hay tiempo. Vamos a estar fritos antes de que llegue aquí. Tenemos que ocultarnos—, dijo Ronald.

— ¿Dónde?— preguntó Luna, mirando alrededor del vecindario tranquilo. —No sugerirás que irrumpamos en una casa y asustemos condenadamente a los habitantes en ella, ¿verdad?

—Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a tener que hacer—, insistió Draco. —No hay tiempo para tu sensibilidad fuera de lugar—. Había un matiz peligroso en su voz.

—Hay que evitar exponernos ante los humanos a toda costa—, replicó Luna.

Draco dio un paso hacia ella, poniéndose cara a cara y dejando escapar un leve gruñido. — ¿Preferirías estar expuesta al sol? Eso se puede arreglar.

—Cállate, Draco, y déjala en paz—, Ronald salió en su defensa. Él tenía una idea mejor. —Vamos. Síganme. Hay una casa en venta, como a cuatro cuadras.

—Por mucho que me guste California, no creo que este sea el momento para comprar una casa, Ronald—, interrumpió Roger. Como siempre, era el más relajado entre ellos.

—No tienes que comprarla, pero me gustaría mostrarles el interior. En este instante.

Ronald se puso en marcha. Sus amigos se unieron a él mientras corría por la acera.

— ¿No necesitas una cita para mostrar una casa?— Roger preguntó en un tono casual.

Ronald sacó su llave maestra electrónica del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la agitó a Roger. —No, si tienes una llave para la puerta.

—Es mejor que estemos preparados para utilizar nuestros poderes en caso de que alguien esté ahí—, aconsejó George.

—Está disponible. Yo iba a verla para Harry y Ginny. Podemos escondernos allí hasta que Fred pueda venir por nosotros.

Luna lo alcanzó, mientras continuaban corriendo por la calle. —No esperaba que me defendieras contra Draco—. ¿Acaso ella iba a darle las gracias? Ahora _eso_ era salirse de sus interacciones anteriores. —En cualquier caso, puedo cuidar de mí misma.

No, no sonó como un agradecimiento después de todo.

Ronald le dio una mirada de reojo. —No hay problema—. Él no quería que ella tuviera la impresión de que se había vuelto blando. Draco había estado fuera de lugar, y la preocupación de Luna era válida. Eso era todo. Aparte de eso, a él no le importaba un cuerno lo que ella pensara de él.

—Aún con la misma cara de siempre, ¿eh?— Su voz tenía un tono de burla que no le gustaba.

—Es la única que tengo—. Antes de que Luna pudiera regresar con otro agudo comentario, lo cual él sentía que venía de un momento a otro, la voz de George, los interrumpió.

— ¿Es ésta?—, señaló hacia la gran casa de estilo gregoriano, con un cartel de "Se Vende" en el jardín.

Ronald corrió hacia la puerta. Se encontró con la conocida caja de seguridad azul atornillada a la misma. Rápidamente, digitó su PIN en su llave electrónica y la apuntó hacia la caja de seguridad. Un leve sonido, indicó que los dos dispositivos se comunicaban.

Miró sobre su hombro. En pocos segundos el sol alcanzaría el horizonte.

Por último, se oyó un chasquido y presionó la caja. Soltó un soporte y con ello, la llave de la casa.

—La tengo.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio a sus cinco compañeros que ya se agrupaban en la puerta de entrada, con sus ojos clavados en el horizonte. Hicieron espacio para que él llegara a la cerradura. A los pocos segundos la llave giró, y la puerta se abrió.

—Rápido, cierren las persianas y cortinas—, indicó mientras se apresuraban a entrar, cada uno de ellos corriendo a otra habitación para cerrar las cortinas y persianas, para protegerlos del sol naciente.

—No hay persianas en la cocina—, se oyó la voz de Roger.

Ronald ya había cerrado la puerta de entrada tras de él. —Cierra la puerta de la cocina.

Un examen rápido de la casa le mostró que el mejor lugar para esperar era en el estudio, que no sólo tenía cortinas oscuras, sino también, daba a un patio protegido con árboles frondosos. La propiedad estaba adornada con muebles rentados de buen gusto, a pesar de que estaba desocupada.

—Lo logramos—. George suspiró con alivio.

Ronald escuchó a Thomas hablando por su celular, instruyendo a Fred para recogerlos.

—Harry obviamente tiene otras cosas en su mente si ni siquiera puede garantizar la seguridad de su propia gente—, criticó Draco, claramente con necesidad de un escape para su enojo por la situación.

Ronald le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Thomas era más rápido cuando se trataba de una respuesta.

—El Sr. Potter no merece su falta de respeto, y no es que sea de su incumbencia, las circunstancias…

—Nadie debería haber tenido la oportunidad de colocar una carga explosiva en el coche—, respondió Draco.

Ronald sintió físicamente la indignación de Thomas y rápidamente se dio vuelta para ocultar su rostro del grupo, mientras sus emociones colectivas se estrellaban contra él. Este dolor nunca cambiaría. Incluso su psiquiatra se había dado prácticamente por vencido.

Durante su última sesión de la semana anterior, el Dr. Slughorn le había sugerido tomar un descanso. Ronald todavía podía escuchar su voz: —No tiene nada que ver con el psicoanálisis. Tu problema no es psicológico.

Ronald se había levantado de su silla y tiró de la chaqueta que estaba puesta en el perchero, derribando la base de metal de éste. —Muchas gracias. Después de gastar una fortuna en estas sesiones, ¿_ahora_ tienes la idea de que no tiene nada que ver con mi psique? ¡Eso es asombroso!

—Escucha, Ronald. Hemos explorado todas las posibilidades. Es hora de reconocer lo inevitable. Has recibido una maldición, y ninguno de mis conocimientos médicos te ayudará a levantar esta maldición. Necesitas una bruja que te ayude, no un psiquiatra.

—Creo que te olvidas que nunca hemos tenido buenos lazos con las brujas.

De hecho, las brujas y los vampiros eran enemigos mortales. Muchos de los vampiros modernos no recordaban como ésta hostilidad había comenzado, pero cuando llegaba el momento, los dos bandos estaban en guerra. Todo se trataba de que las brujas eran buenas y los vampiros malos, de todas formas, todo esto era un puñado de mierda.

—No te puedo ayudar en lo que respecta a mi profesión. Y ambos sabemos que el alivio del dolor con el sexo, es sólo una medida temporal. Tendrás que encontrar algo permanente. —Él hizo una pausa, antes de repentinamente cambiar de tono. —Sin embargo hay una cosa que puedo hacer.

Ronald había mirado a su médico mientras bajaba la voz, como si tuviera miedo de ser oído. Con dos pasos, Slughorn había cruzado la distancia entre ellos.

—Hay una bruja que me debe un favor. Voy a hablar con ella en tu nombre y veré si ella sabe cómo liberarte de tu dolor. Pero no puedo prometer nada.

Ronald había estrechado la mano del médico, agradeciéndole por el atisbo de esperanza, no importando cuán remoto fuera. Más de una semana había pasado desde aquel entonces, y todavía no había respuesta del doctor Slughorn.

Una voz enojada lo trajo de repente al presente. —Quienquiera que sea, agarraremos al hijo de puta—, dijo Draco, emanando rabia.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó George de repente.

Ronald hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —Sí, claro—. Pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a estarlo. Ya el viaje en el coche había sobrecargado su mente. Si tenía que pasar otra media hora con ellos y sentir sus emociones agitadas invadiendo su cabeza, se volvería loco.

— ¿Qué dijo Fred?

—Estará aquí en unos veinte minutos. Dijo que tenía que buscar la dirección en MapQuest primero—, le aseguró Thomas.

Ronald rodó los ojos. ¿MapQuest? ¿Qué harían estos jóvenes sino tenían una computadora? No encontrarían cómo llegar a su propio bolsillo trasero. Cuando Ronald había crecido, apenas había un mapa preciso de todo un continente, ni hablar de un vecindario.

Ronald negó con la cabeza y miró a sus colegas. Los cuatro vampiros de Nueva York se hundieron en las sillas y el sofá. Thomas se paró a un lado, mientras Ronald caminaba para un lado y otro. Necesitaba estar solo y descansar su mente.

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?— le susurró Thomas.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No fue una coincidencia el que tuvieras que estacionar el coche fuera del garaje. Le dio a alguien la oportunidad de llegar hasta él. Alguien lo planeó.

Ronald se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Era bastante evidente. Alguien estaba tratando de evitar que los refuerzos llegaran. Lo que significaba, que alguien les observaba y sabía todos sus movimientos. Tendrían que haber estar siguiendo sus pasos a cada minuto del día y la noche.

—Thomas, no tendrás algo de sangre embotellada, ¿verdad?— preguntó Luna.

Thomas sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entregó. —No hay mucho. Es sólo mi reserva de emergencia.

Luna empujó la botella de regreso hacia su mano. —Quédatela. Puedo aguantar un poco más de tiempo.

—No, por favor, yo no la necesito. Me alimenté hace poco—, insistió Thomas y le devolvió la botella.

Por lo que Ronald sabía, Thomas nunca se había alimentado de un ser humano. Había sido _criado_ con sangre embotellada y era joven en comparación. Se había convertido en un vampiro hace tan sólo dieciocho años, convertido por Harry, que lo había encontrado moribundo, después de un violento ataque. Thomas era el único vampiro que había creado Harry.

—No, gracias, así está bien—. Cuando ella trató de regresarle el frasco nuevamente a la mano Thomas, Draco se levantó del sofá y se los arrebató.

— ¡Toma la maldita botella, Luna, y cállate! Todos sabemos lo gruñona que te vuelves cuando no te has alimentado, así que haznos un favor a todos y bebe—. Draco le dio una mirada de exasperación cuando empujó el frasco en su mano.

Interiormente Ronald tuvo que sonreír. Ella podría ser un dolor absoluto cuando tenía hambre. Por lo menos _él_ no sería con quien ella estuviera molesta en las próximas horas. Draco acababa de tomar ese lugar.

Luna gruñó algo incomprensible y puso el frasco en su boca. Ronald olió la sangre y sintió que su propio estómago se contraía. Normalmente se alimentaba una vez cada noche, pero la búsqueda de su misteriosa mujer había agotado su energía más de lo habitual, y él no había tenido tiempo para alimentarse una segunda vez antes de que él y Thomas partieran hacia el aeropuerto.

Ronald sintió vibrar su teléfono celular en el bolsillo y lo sacó. Caminó por el pasillo y después de echar un vistazo al identificador de llamadas, contestó el teléfono, manteniendo la voz baja.

—Harry, ¿te dijeron?

—Sí, Fred me llamó. Él está en camino. ¿Qué está pasando? —La voz de Harry sonaba preocupada.

—Alguien ha manipulado el coche. Me encargaré de que sea remolcado a uno de nuestros mecánicos para que lo revise, pero por lo que Thomas dice, parece que alguien no quería que llegáramos a nuestro destino. Roger piensa que fueron explosivos.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Un espía?

La suposición de Harry no salía de la nada. Después de haber sido traicionado por Cedric, el amante de Deán sólo unos meses antes, nadie estaba fuera de toda sospecha. La traición de Cedric había resultado en lesiones graves que pusieron en peligro la vida de Harry, y sólo el pensamiento rápido y la abnegación de Ginny, le habían salvado la vida.

—No podemos descartar la posibilidad. Voy a revisar eso.

—No crees que alguien del equipo de Nueva York haya hecho esto?—, preguntó Harry—. ¿Cómo sabía Roger que era un explosivo?

Ronald no quería poner una marca negra en contra de ninguno de ellos, pero cualquiera podría ser un traidor. —Lo vi oliendo. Podría haber sentido el residuo, sobre todo si está familiarizado con explosivos plásticos. ¿Lo está?

—Él pasó una temporada con una unidad de desactivación de bombas hace unos años si mal no recuerdo—, confirmó Harry. — ¿Y los otros? ¿Sospechas algo?

—Ellos estaban en peligro, tanto como Thomas y yo, a menos que uno de ellos tuviese un plan alternativo. Draco estaba muy ansioso de entrar en cualquier casa para escapar del amanecer. Gracias a Dios, no fue necesario. Yo tenía mi llave maestra.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Siempre puedo contar contigo para realizar múltiples tareas. Así que, ¿qué tal es la casa?

—Definitivamente vale la pena echarle un vistazo. Creo que tú y Ginny deben verla. Sólo, que es un poco residencial. ¿A Ginny le gustaría eso?

Harry soltó otra risa suave. —Si fuera por Ginny, nos quedaríamos en nuestra casa actual incluso si tuviéramos cinco hijos, que, francamente, podría suceder. Pero necesitaremos el espacio, así que esto será una decisión que tomaré yo.

Ronald dejó que su sonrisa se extendiera sobre su rostro entero. —Claro, si tú lo dices. Como si su amigo tuviera alguna posibilidad, una vez que Ginny se decidiera sobre algo.

—No es gracioso, Ronald.

Por supuesto era divertido. Desde que Harry se había vinculado con Ginny, se había suavizado en cuanto a lo que tuviera que ver con ella. En los negocios todavía era el tipo duro que siempre había sido, pero su esposa era sin duda su punto débil.

—Te llamaré más tarde.

Terminó la llamada y se dirigía hacia la sala, cuando escuchó el motor de un vehículo que se aproximaba. Rápidamente, entró en la sala y deslizó la cortina para mirar por la ventana. Un rayo de sol le rozó la mano.

— ¡Ay!— dijo entre dientes y saltó hacia atrás, dejando que la cortina se cerrara de nuevo. El olor del vello del cuerpo quemado, llenaba el aire. Miró su mano quemada. No debería haber ocurrido. Se estaba descuidando.

Alguien tenía que ir y abrir la puerta del garaje desde el interior, para que Fred pudiera conducir la camioneta hacia dentro. Lanzando una mirada a la guarida, Ronald se encogió de hombros. Si quería algo hecho, sería mejor hacerlo él mismo.

Abrió la puerta hacia el garaje y apretó el interruptor de la puerta electrónica del garaje, que se encontraba justo a la izquierda de la puerta. Esperando se levantara de forma automática, dio un paso al instante hacia atrás en el pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

No pasó nada. Ronald esperó unos segundos, pero el sonido esperado de la puerta del garaje elevándose, no llegó. Impaciente, volvió a entrar en el garaje y presionó nuevamente el interruptor. Nada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la nota al lado del interruptor.

_Compañeros agentes,_

_Por favor, no usen el interruptor. La puerta del garaje se ha atascado y ha sido atornillada. La reparación está programada para el jueves._ Ronald sacó su celular y marcó el número de Fred.

—Estoy afuera, Ronald. ¿Puedes dejarme entrar?— respondió la voz de Fred inmediatamente.

—Eso será un problema. La puerta del garaje se ha averiado.

— ¡Oh, demonios!

_Sí, oh, demonios._

Él y sus compañeros vampiros, no serían capaces de subir a bordo de la camioneta en la seguridad del garaje, lejos de los ardientes rayos del sol. El día de hoy todo era una porquería.

A sus colegas les gustó incluso menos la noticia que a él, cuando les explicó la situación después de hacer entrar a Fred.

—No puedes hablar en serio—, se quejó Luna, enderezándose hacia su esquina del sofá. —No voy a salir mientras esté de día. Recójanme en la noche. Yo me quedo aquí—. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho y frunció los labios.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras—, Draco la provocó. —Ya en estos momentos tienes sed. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que puedes aguantar sin sangre? ¿O piensas chupársela a uno de nosotros?

— ¡Púdrete!— resopló Luna.

Ronald gruñó. Estaba harto de las disputas. No importaba lo que dijeran, él y sus colegas no serían capaces de permanecer en la casa por mucho tiempo.

—Quedarnos aquí no es una opción. Hay una exposición de la casa a partir de las nueve y media. El agente de bienes raíces va a estar aquí a las nueve. No podemos quedarnos—, Ronald les informó.

—Podemos borrar su memoria cuando lleguen aquí y hacer lo mismo con cualquiera de los compradores que vengan. Ellos nunca recordarán que estuvimos aquí—, sugirió Luna.

Ronald dejó escapar una risa amarga. —Supongo que no vas a una gran cantidad de exposiciones de casas, Luna, de lo contrario sabrías que lo primero que la gente hará, es abrir las cortinas y dejar que entre la luz. No se muestra una casa en la oscuridad.

La boca de Luna se convirtió en una línea fina. Él sabía que ella odiaba que alguien fuera más listo.

—Ronald está en lo cierto. No podemos quedarnos —, respondió la voz tranquila de George. —Es un tramo corto. Sí, vamos a sufrir algunas quemaduras, pero sobreviviremos. ¿Cuándo se convirtieron en peleles?

— ¿No podemos arreglar la puerta del garaje?— preguntó Luna.

—No sé tú, pero yo no soy un electricista—, comentó Roger sin malicia.

—Vamos a seguir con el plan de Ronald, y eso es todo—. George se puso de pie.

Al menos una persona estaba del lado de Ronald. Sabía que su plan no era muy bueno, pero la alternativa era peor. Incluso si impedían que el agente abriera las cortinas, usando el control mental en él, alguien más podría deslizarse por las grietas.

Quedarse ahí era muy arriesgado.

Ronald se dirigió a Fred. —Retrocede la camioneta tan cerca de la puerta como puedas, y luego, abre las puertas de atrás.

—Hay rosales bloqueando la entrada— advirtió.

—No me importa. Pasa por encima de ellas. —Él podría enviar a alguien después a hacerse cargo de los daños y tener todo listo antes de que el agente llegara. —Llama a mi celular cuando esté listo.

Fred se dio vuelta para salir.

—Debería abofetearte por meternos en esta situación. Debería de haber sabido que meterías la pata—. Luna saltó del sofá y le espetó una amarga mirada a Ronald.

—Oh, hazlo. Toma este golpe si eso te hace sentir mejor. Como si me importara un carajo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba la puerta de enfrente abriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo. Él conocía muy bien a Luna. Ella era mucha palabrería y poca acción. Pronto se le agotaría el enojo y se calmaría. No valía la pena perder su aliento en ella.

La patada en su estómago hizo que Ronald revisara su opinión sobre ella. Él se dobló. Era evidente que ella había perfeccionado sus movimientos de karate y decidió darle la paliza que se había guardado por muchos años.

— ¡Perra!— Él no tenía el aliento suficiente para una respuesta más ingeniosa, mientras su cuerpo lidiaba con el ataque inesperado.

—Luna, es suficiente—, reprendió George. —Todos sabemos de qué se trata.

Ronald se enderezó. Los músculos de su estómago se aliviaron. Su patada no tenía nada que ver con el presente y mucho que ver con el pasado.

Él se propuso recordar no acostarse con ninguna compañera de trabajo de nuevo, sin importar lo desesperado que estuviera. Definitivamente era mejor atenerse a las mujeres sin nombre, sin rostro, cuyos recuerdos podía borrar y a las cuales nunca volvería a ver.

—Supongo que estamos a mano—, le dijo, y asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

—Ya veremos—, respondió ella, evasivamente.

La mujer de seguro podía guardar rencor. La misma maldita enorme memoria igual a la de un elefante.

—Yo iré primero—, se ofreció Roger alegremente como si fuera a disminuir la tensión. Unos segundos más tarde, el teléfono de Ronald sonó. Fred estaba en su lugar.

Una hora más tarde, Ronald estaba de regreso en su apartamento en el último piso del barrio de Tenderloin, curando sus quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado. La oscuridad en su apartamento lo calmó. Sus persianas electrónicas se habían cerrado automáticamente segundos antes del amanecer. Estaban programadas para levantarse de nuevo un poco después del atardecer.

El barrio era malo, pero se ajustaba a él. Por lo menos ahí, la oportunidad de estar constantemente rodeado de gente enamorada era remota. La ira, la desesperación, y el hambre eran las emociones predominantes que rondaban el barrio.

Sus heridas se curarían mientras dormía durante el día, pero necesitaba de sangre para acelerar el proceso. A diferencia de muchos de sus amigos, nunca había tomado sangre embotellada y por lo tanto no tenía suministro disponible en su casa.

Pero había inquilinos en el edificio. La mayoría de ellos estaría fuera durante el día, pero había uno que estaba casi siempre en casa.

Ronald se arrastró a través del hueco de la escalera oscura y sin ventanas, ordenándole a sus piernas adoloridas, bajar un tramo de escaleras. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Pareció una eternidad, hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Se escuchó soltar una cadena un momento después, la puerta se abrió por completo.

La anciana se veía como si se acabara de despertar. Ajustó el cinturón de su bata alrededor de su cintura.

—Buenos días, señora Molly—, saludó Ronald.

—Oh, Ronald, ¿acabas de regresar de tu turno de la noche?— En ese momento pareció darle una mirada bondadosa y se estremeció al instante. —Oh, Dios mío, ¿otro accidente en la fábrica?

Le había contado una historia hace muchos años, que trabajaba como supervisor por la noche, en una fundidora en el Este de la Bahía. Eso explicaría por qué dormía todo el día y de vez en cuando volvía a casa con lesiones.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Me temo que sí.

—Te ves terrible. ¿Has visto un doctor? —La tierna anciana estaba preocupada.

Ronald se odiaba por lo que tenía que hacer, pero no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba sangre para curarse.

Él se lo compensaría a ella después. Podría bajarle la renta e incluso cocinarle uno de sus mejores platos franceses. A ella le gustaría eso.

Ronald empleó control mental y entró en su apartamento. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de él, hundió sus colmillos en su cuello. Sólo cuando la sabrosa sangre cubrió su garganta, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba alimentarse. Desesperado por calmar su sed y recuperar sus fuerzas, tomó grandes tragos de su vena.


End file.
